hellintheearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
A Zombie, also known as Zombi, is a reanimated human corpse. They are among the lower forms of the undead, and often appear in large numbers. No one is certain about the origins of these pathetic and horrible things. Definition A Zombie is a dead person that is brought back to life through a curse (Voodoo, Necromancy) or a mutation (virus) and has recovered some vital functions like movement. They are near-mindless, possessing little reasoning power, though many can perform "remembered behaviors" from their mortal existence. Zombies are omnipresent in the folklore of Haïti, where they are created by voodoo, an african type of black witchcraft. More recently, scientists have exposed new theories according to which man-made virus or genetical experiments are held responsible for the creation of Zombies. Origin Theories Scientific experiments Zombies that supposedly can be created by scientific experimentation on chemical or genetic alteration of the human physiology. Magic Zombies created by Voodoo tend to be harmless, and are often used as slaves by the witch doctors who have created them. In many cases, humans who have committed grievous crimes against a community are the subject of such spells, transforming them into slaves to pay the price of their past sins. Demonic Another theory is the presence of some evil force or black magic that releases the Zombies on the living. In Lambert Bava's Demons (1986), the source of the infection is demonic possession The audience at a late-night horror film preview find that demonic images on the screen are being replicated in reality as victims are turned into killing zombies, who then infect others. Zombification The methods of creating and controlling zombies vary among Bokors. Some Bokors use blood and hair from their victims in conjunction with Voodoo dolls to zombify their victims. Others methods of zombification involve a specially prepared concoction of mystical herbs, in addition to human and animal parts (sometimes called “coup padre”). Ingestion, injection, or even a blow dart may be used to administer the potion variety. When these substances come into contact with the victim's skin, bloodstream or mucous membranes, the victim is rendered immobile within minutes, succumbing to a comatose-like state resembling death. The victim retains full awareness as he is taken to the hospital, then perhaps to the morgue and finally buried in a grave. The Bokor then performs an ancient Voodoo rite; taking possession of the victim's soul, and replacing it with the loa that he or she controls. The victim's "trapped" soul is usually placed within a small clay jar or some other unremarkable container. The container is wrapped in a fragment of the victim's clothing, a piece of jewelry, or some other personal possession owned by the victim in life, and then hidden in a place of secrecy known only to the Bokor. The Bokor raises the victim after a day or two and administers a hallucinogenic concoction, called the "zombi's cucumber," that revives the victim. Once the zombie has been revived, it has no power of speech, its past human personality is entirely absent, and the memory is gone. Zombies are thus easy to control and are used by Bokors as slaves for farm labor and construction work. There are a significant number of researchers who believe zombification to be an actual practice, achieved not through magic and ritual, but rather through certain powerful drugs. These drugs make a person seem dead through extensive intoxication and slowing of the bodily functions. When they are revived, they are so brain-damaged that they cannot remember who they were or who their family was. Thus, they can be controlled by the Bokor. There are numerous hypothesis about the composition of the drug: it may contains the poison of the fou-fou, or porcupine fish, or pufferfish that causes severe neurological damage and near-death state. The active ingredient that causes this "death-in-life" affect is known as tetrodotoxin, although little is known about this drug. Other substances from various toxic animals and plants, including the gland secretions of the bouga toad, millipedes and tarantulas, the skins of poisonous tree frogs, seeds and leaves from poisonous plants are also mentionned. However, pharmacologists have tested samples of the alleged powder on several occasions and found little or no poison in them. Racial Abilities and Features *Zombies are usefull because of their abilities. They are: *Zombies never sleep, and they are incapable of fatigue. *Zombies are impervious to pain and require no air to breathe. *They are thus immune to drugs, poisons, gases, extremes of temperature and pressure, high voltage electricity, suffocation, and drowning. *While not invulnerable to physical injury, zombies can suffer great damage to their bodies (including dismemberment) without being adversely affected. Dismembering the legs will render the zombie immobile, but the creature will still continue to subsist. Likewise, decapitation will incapacitate the body, but the head will still "live". *Zombies don’t possess any superhuman strength, nor do they have a night vision, a characteristic usually common to undead monsters. Walking dead The most terrific aspect of the Zombie is that it first appears as the casual shape of a typical civilian which mind has been sucked out and left empty. Zombies are terrific because instead of delicately sucking your blood as a Vampire, they come in disguise and brutally tear you into pieces. The deactivation of a zombie's nervous system, caused by the curse or chemical and genetic alterations, has often been used to explain their very low mobility and rate of metabolism. The chemicals in the human hypothalamus acts as a stimulant for their metabolism, prolonging their not-quite-dead condition. Craving for human flesh The Zombie is a both intellectually and physically driven only by his all-consuming hunger for fresh human flesh. They are dead, and death wants to consume life. It is an image of insatiable nihilism that is hard to resist. Earthian scientists have discovered that these zombies are particulary fond of human brains, requiring the chemicals in the hypothalamus for maintaining their existence. Contamination Another deadly aspect of the zombie is their ability to rapidly spread their Undead scourge, increasing their numbers to vast measures. The bite of a Zombie will cause its victim to quickly grow sick and die (usually within 3 days), only to rise again as a Zombie. Excision and cauterization of the "bite-infected" area (e.g. - removing a hand or arm, etc.) has proven to be completely ineffective in halting a victim's metamorphosis into the living dead. Cure Very difficult to say, because all the viruses have different cures (or no cure). Weaknesses and Advantages The Zombie's strength level is at normal human-levels, but they are considerably slower that average humans, possessing poor agility and coordination. Most Zombies have difficulty with simple mechanical objects and obstacles such as doorknobs, latches, stairs, and fences. When confronted individually, zombies appear rather weak, but the creature's true threat is revealed when they are encountered in huge numbers. These relentless legions of tireless, flesh-eating machines will assault you on every side and corner until you fall and there comes the lunch. Destroying Zombies Zombies are highly susceptible to fire, burning these creatures is the most effective way of destroying them. Extreme amounts of electrical current will burn a zombie's flesh, thus consuming it in flames. Zombies can also be dispatched by causing extreme trauma to their brain. This can be accomplished by driving a bullet, a drill, a long knife, a hammer, or some other blunt object into the creature's skull. Voodoo Zombie The proper incantation and treatment of a the Zombie artefacts such as the Voodoo doll can harm the zombie and even destroy it. He can also be put to final rest through the appropriate Voodoo ceremony, which forces the loa from its body. When a Zombie tastes salt, he recovers his past personality and becomes aware of his state, immediately returning to the grave. Category:Undeads Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Diseases